1. Field
This invention relates in general to the detection of cracks in irradiated surfaces and, more particularly, the nondestructive examination of irradiated components to determine structural flaws.
2. Related Art
In the event highly radioactive components or the containers of radioactive materials need to be manipulated, it is important to ensure the structural integrity of the components or material containers be assessed to minimize the potential for loss of control and containment of the radioactive material. The structural integrity of radioactive components or containers of radioactive materials resident in high radiation fields is difficult to assess using standard visual and ultrasonic Non-Destructive Examination (NDE) techniques due to the impact the radiation field has on equipment access and operability. A need exists to provide a means to evaluate the structural integrity of radioactive components and containers of radioactive materials using methodology and devices suitable for a high radiation environment.